


Better than I could've imagined

by Abbypd



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS ot4, Gay Sex, M/M, OT4, Orgy, Rimming, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbypd/pseuds/Abbypd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys realize Ashton is the only one in their fourway relationship that has never bottomed. So they're going to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than I could've imagined

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I made some mistakes. I wrote this very quick :) Hope you like it. x

A day off at the 5SOS residence usually meant sleeping, FiFa, writing songs, jamming and fucking; most days in that specific order.  
While Calum and Michael were playing their beloved game, Luke was on Twitter and Ashton was browsing Tumblr. Ashton loved the site because their fans didn’t know he visited the site, therefor they said whatever they wanted to say without considering the boys could read it. They said the weirdest things sometimes, unlike the fans on twitter, because they knew the boys could read it.  
Ashton didn’t look for pictures of his own face, nor was he interested in what the fans said about him, whether it was positive or negative. Sure he liked to read the nice things his girls said about him, but that wasn’t why he was on the site. He was looking for pictures of his lovers, gifs of them playing their instruments; they always looked very hot doing that but Ashton could never focus on them during gigs. Ashton searched for recent pictures, gifs and videos but he also found other things. He found imagines of one of his boyfriends or himself dating a girl, one shots about one of them fucking a girl and one shots about them fucking each other; he liked those the most. Cake, Malum and Lashton were the most popular pairings.  
Ashton also found an interesting question.

 **Anynomous** said:  
 _Who do you think bottoms in every 5sos ot2?_

The drummer couldn’t help but read the answer; he was just really curious to what their fans thought of them.

_I think Calum bottoms in every ot2, because he’s just a really cute little bottom. I mean, who could resist that cute bum?_   
_Ashton and Michael probably top in every situation, and they’d share it if they were fucking each other, though Ash could be a power bottom with Luke. I don’t really see Luke as a bottom either. Calum is the only real bottom I think. Xx_

The boy started to giggle and Luke looked up.  
“The fans think Calum is a bottom.” Ashton knew he sounded quite childish but he didn’t care. It was funny because it was kinda true.  
“What? Why would they say that?” Calum called from where he was trying to beat Michael. Ashton could hear he was offended.  
“I don’t know. It just says you’re a cute bottom. And your bum is cute.” Ashton smirked.  
“I’m not. I’m very manly. And I do top sometimes. I only bottom so much because I like that more.” He huffed.  
All three boys started to giggle.  
“What does it say about me?” Michael asked.  
“It says you always top, unless you’re with me.”  
The fan had that right too, Michael usually topped, though he liked to be a bottom every now and then too.  
“What about me?” Luke curiously inquired.  
“You only top when you’re with Calum, though I could be a power bottom when I’m with you.”  
“They know us quite well.” Michael grinned. Luke does top sometimes, though he is very submissive; he is the kind of guy that likes to be manhandled.  
“Calum and Luke could only top me if Ash would tie my hands.” Michael grinned mischievously. Luke and Calum both shoved him at that, making him lose focus which allowed Calum to score.  
“Not fair.” Michael pouted.  
“I don’t think I can remember Ashton being a bottom though.” Calum spoke after he was done celebrating his victory. All the boys were quiet for a moment, then all turned to look at a blushing Ashton.  
“You haven’t? We’ve been doing this for months now, why haven’t you?” Michael asked. The boys had fucked in every combination possible, or so they thought.  
“I don’t know.” Ashton mumbled embarrassed.  
“You’re not scared are you?” Calum asked. The drummer looked at the bright screen of his phone, not sure what to do or say. He wasn’t scared. He just… wasn’t sure what to expect of it. Sure, he was curious; his boyfriends obviously seemed to love it. He was just afraid to pleasure wouldn’t win it from the pain.  
“Do you want to try it?” Michael asked. Ashton could hear he was being serious and he didn’t know what was worse; being made fun of or being pitied.  
“You should try it, it’s really good.” Calum encouraged him.  
“I want to be the first to fuck him.” Luke spoke out of nowhere. The three boys turned to look at him, but Luke was already focused on his phone again. Michael and Calum started to argue, even claimed you can’t call dibs over something like this, even though they did it all the time. Ashton watched the boys; he hadn’t even agreed yet. The drummer thought it over for a while; he fought about who he wanted to be the first to fuck him. Not Michael; he had seen Michael top and he always looks as though he wants to rip his bottom apart. Calum’s dick was shorter but thicker than Luke, so Luke was perfect for the job. Thinking about it made Ashton sure he wanted it.  
“Okay, I will do it but Luke has to top. He called dibs.” The eldest didn’t want to explain why he actually wanted the blonde to top, and this only seemed fair. The boys stopped arguing, and looked at him with a surprised look on their faces, like they didn’t believe he’d actually go through with it.

With being in a relationship for almost a year, you don’t experience a lot of ‘firsts’ anymore, so the boys impatiently hurried up the stairs. Ashton, even though he truly wanted this, took his time. He was nervous, okay?  
The drummer took a deep breath as he walked into their bedroom but he relaxed as soon as Calum embraced him.  
“You sure?” he asked right before he started kissing Ashton’s neck, calming him down.  
“Y-yeah.” It came out with a shaky breath but the boys could see in his eyes that he was determined. While Calum’s mouth moved onto Ashton’s, Michael started kissing Luke, who was already getting hard from the idea of taking Ashton’s last first. Calum removed Ashton’s shirt and helped the older boy out of his ripped jeans, leaving him in only his boxers.  
“Get on the bed on your hands and knees.” Luke commanded. Ash immediately did what he was told. Luke rarely took charge but it was a huge turn on when he did.  
“Mikey could you…”  
Ashton couldn’t hear the rest for Luke whispered it into the green haired boy’s ear. Ashton could feel the bed dip and he knew it was Michael. Luke and Calum were still standing next to the bed so they could watch.  
Ashton jumped a bit when suddenly Michael’s hands were on his hips. He tugged his boxers down, leaving him exposed in the middle of the room. Something they were all used to by now. Michael was sitting behind Ashton, between his legs. He bent over the drummer.  
“Relax baby.” He whispered in his ear, making Ashton shiver before he felt Michael’s tongue on his back. The tongue moved from between his shoulder blades and stopped between Ashton’s cheeks. The eldest whimpered when Michael’s tongue circled around his hole. He purposely avoided the hole itself for a while, letting the boy get used it. When Michael licked a few stripes over the hole and eventually dipped his tongue in, Ashton tightly gripped the sheets beneath him. Luke came to sit next to his lover, stroking his cheek and gently kissing him. The eldest could feel himself getting lost in Luke’s kiss but suddenly yelped when Michael’s first finger entered him.  
“Sorry babe.” Michael muttered while he started moving his finger inside of Ashton, who didn’t understand what Calum liked about this. It got better though, after a few minutes. Michael kept moving his finger in a slow pace, curling it every now and then.  
“Add another.” It was Calum, who was still watching from the side line.  
“Take your pants of and sit in front of me.” Ashton told him. So he did.  
Ashton couldn’t lean on one arm for very long so Calum held his dick in front of his mouth for him. While the drummer got his mouth on his lover’s cock, Michael added another finger. The stretch didn’t feel too good but it felt better than when the first finger had entered him. Ashton started to fuck himself on Michael’s fingers, so Calum’s dick automatically fucked Ashton’s mouth. Luke had moved up to kiss Calum while he received his blowjob.  
A third finger was added and Ashton was starting to enjoy this more and more.  
“Fuck!” Ashton grunted when Michael had finally found his sweet spot.  
“Was that good?” Michael asked, grin obvious in his tone. ‘  
“Fucking good! Do that again.”  
Michael curled his finger the same way again and Ashton let out a loud moan.  
“Told you you’d love it.” Calum smiled.  
“Okay, my turn now.” Luke said after he’d been listening to Ashton’s moans a little too long. He was in only his boxers, but they looked way too tight with how hard he was. It was all Ashton’s fault honestly.  
Michael and Calum got comfortable for the show, while Luke flipped Ashton over so he was lying on his back. He had never liked doggy style; he liked to see his boyfriend’s face while making love to him. Ashton spread his legs wide and Luke lined himself up.  
“I love you.” Luke told him. Ashton wanted to respond but his ‘I love you too’ got replaced with a low whine. The singer didn’t waste his time with going slow, he knew the boy had to get used to it either way. When Luke bent down to kiss his lover, Ashton started moaning again, which told Luke he had found the right ankle. He placed his hands on both sides of Ashton’s head and stayed in that position, randomly kissing him or his neck or his collarbone or his nipples. He was getting closer himself though, making it harder to concentrate on anything but his cock inside Ashton’s tight virgin hole.  
When he moved back up again, he made sure he kept hitting the same spot inside the drummer.  
Ash’ moaned more often and higher, telling everybody in the room he was getting close. Michael moved so that he could lick his dick and Calum starting sucking on the skin just below Ashton’s ear, which had him seeing stars.  
“Mike, I’m gonna come.” He panted. Michael, who had always loved to swallow, started to bob his head faster, sucking even possibly harder. Luke sped up too, and that did it to Ashton.  
He came with a loud moan, high and needy. Ashton watched as Michael swallowed, but his eyes soon moved to Luke’s face, whose little whines got louder. His brows furrowed and his mouth opened in an o-shape. He jerked forward one last time and Ashton could feel his come in his hole. It was a lot hotter than he had imagined. He grabbed Luke’s shoulder, who was still shaking, and pulled him down for a kiss.  
“You did so well baby.” Calum said while playing with the boy’s blonde locks. All three boys cuddled up around Ashton, creating a big pile of limbs. Calum and Michael were still hard but Ashton figured they needed a reward for helping him so good tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr.
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com x


End file.
